Honneur
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Léan et Stefan surprennent une conversation peu flatteuse pour Francis entre Arthur et Alfred...


Titre : Honneur

Rating : K+ pour violence

Personnages : Bretagne - Basse-Normandie - France - Angleterre - Amérique

Résumé : Stefan et Léan surprennent une conversation peu flatteuse pour Francis entre Arthur et Alfred. Mais rien, non rien, il ne s'est rien passé voyons...

Note de l'auteur : Suggéré par Dragonna dans la boîte à suggestion ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bretagne n'aimait pas les meetings régionaux parce que c'était long. Mais bon, il aimait bien les gens qu'il y voyait. A quelques exceptions grandes et blondes prêt. Mais alors là, il venait de trouver pire que tous les meetings régionaux du monde.

Meeting patrimoine européen.

En gros, il s'agissait de définir quels monuments et sites pouvaient être considérés comme « patrimoine européen ». Lui était là pour le Cairn de Barnenez à Plouezoc'h. Tout de même un des plus grands cairn d'Europe, fallait pas déconner. La seule chose qui le vexait dans l'histoire, c'était d'avoir dû voyager avec Léan.

Pour SON Mont-Saint-Michel !

Et ce sale normand avait bien vu que ça l'énervait et, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés dans le train, face à face (le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre qu'ils le pouvaient avec les places qu'ils avaient), Francis à côté du blond, Léan avait commencé à chantonner une chanson d'une chanteur de chez lui, Oldelaf.

_« Au moment où j'tai vue,  
Ca a fait " boum " dans mon coeur,  
Et aussitôt j'ai cru  
Qu'un ouragan de bonheur  
Traversait nos regards  
Alors, depuis ce soir,  
Je chante en Sol Majeur  
Notre amour en couleur_

Allez, viens, je t'emmène  
Dans un super endroit,  
Il faut pas que tu traînes  
Et tu verras

On ira tous les deux  
En haut du Mont St-Michel  
Et les yeux dans les yeux,  
On se dira des " je t'aime ",  
Les cheveux dans le vent,  
On f'ra coucou aux mouettes ;  
Amour adolescent  
Ou pour la vie, peut-être

On dans'ra slow sur slow,  
Enlacés toi et moi,  
Et si t'as un peu chaud,  
Je t'offre un rhum-coca,  
Et place aux sentiments,  
Beau gosse et femme enfant,  
A la vie à la mort,  
Te quiero, mi amor !

Plus le temps d'jouer le blues  
Car est bientôt en gare  
Le train de 10h12  
Et si on par…

On ira tous les deux  
En haut du Mont St-Michel  
Et les yeux dans les yeux,  
On se dira des…"

- Mais elle la ferme Céline Dion ?! finit par s'énerver le breton au sang chaud.

- Tu chantes bien des chansons bretonnes pendant les meetings, rétorqua le blond.

- J'ai pas de remarques à prendre d'un voleur barbare sans éducation !

- Ma hache elle en a une d'éducation et elle va t'apprendre la politesse si tu ne te calme pas, bouffeur de galettes.

- Blondasse !

Francis préféra ne pas prendre parti, se contentant de sourire à la dispute. Normalement, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en venir aux poings, il les avait prévenus. Finalement, Basse-Normandie haussa les épaules.

- Si tu insistes, je vais chanter autre chose. Hum…

_« Je m'baladais dans la rue de Nantes  
Quand quelque chose me tomba dessus  
Je mis mon doigt c'était de la fiente  
Ah merde, les pigeons m'ont déçu !  
Me nettoyant je fis un grand geste  
Pour enlever ce fard incongru  
Une vieille reçut ma main un peu leste  
Et tomba au milieu de la rue_

Un pigeon m'a fait d'ssus  
Y a une vieille dans la rue

Ca s'est passé dans la rue de Nantes  
La vieille était allongée par terre  
Un jeune cycliste de vingt ans ou trente  
Tentant d'éviter la grand-mère  
Fit un écart vers un trente-huit tonnes  
Qui l'écrasa sans faire de manières  
Puis dérapa en fauchant trois nonnes  
Et défonça un grand mur en pierre

Un pigeon m'a fait d'ssus  
Y a une vieille dans la rue  
Un cycliste écrasé  
Un camion éclaté

Y avait des cris dans la rue de Nantes  
Les gens couraient vers le camion fou  
Qui dans le zoo avait fait une fente  
D'où s'échappaient quelques kangourous  
Les marsupiaux tentèrent une ruse  
En bondissant vers n'importe où  
Le hasard les mena à l'écluse  
Mais en sautant ils bloquèrent les écrous

Un pigeon m'a fait d'ssus  
Y a une vieille dans la rue  
Un cycliste écrasé  
Un camion éclaté  
Des kangourous en fuite  
Une écluse toute remplite

Sacré bazar dans la rue de Nantes  
L'eau du canal envahit les quais  
Elle inonda l'usine attenante  
Qui des éponges fabriquait  
Là tout imbibées, elles gonflèrent  
Les murs autour finirent par céder  
Et pas de chance car passait derrière  
Tout le Bagad de Lann Bihoué

Un pigeon m'a fait d'ssus  
Y a une vieille dans la rue  
Un cycliste écrasé  
Un camion éclaté  
Des kangourous en fuite  
Une écluse toute remplite  
Des éponges qui explosent  
Le Bagad est morose

Apocalypse dans la rue de Nantes  
Cent vingt bignous se mettent à sonner  
Le bruit était proche de l'épouvante  
Jusque dans l'espace on l'entendait  
Désorientée la fusée Ariane  
Vint se crasher devant un ramier  
Qui s'envola et que Dieu le damne  
Revint sur moi se soulager

Un pigeon m'a fait d'ssus  
Y a une vieille dans la rue  
Un cycliste écrasé  
Un camion éclaté  
Des kangourous en fuite  
Une écluse toute remplite  
Des éponges qui explosent  
Le Bagad est morose  
Une fusée qui se croûte  
Les pigeons me dégoûtent

Un pigeon m'a fait d'ssus  
Y a une vieille dans la rue  
Un cycliste écrasé  
Un camion éclaté  
Des kangourous en fuite  
Une écluse toute remplite  
Des éponges qui explosent  
Le Bagad est morose  
Une fusée qui se croûte  
Les pigeons me dégoûtent  
J'en ai marre des pigeons  
Je déteste les pigeons  
Oui je hais les pigeons  
Oui je hais les pigeons ! »

- Et moi je hais ton putain de chanteur qui peut pas s'empêcher de se foutre de nous ! Il peut pas se trouver une autre vocation ?!

- Mais il se fiche pas de vous, après tout, Nantes, c'est en Pays de la Loire, non ?

Le normand sourit. Ca, ça allait faire exploser le breton.

- NANTES EST MA CAPITALE HISTORIQUE ET C'EST PAS PARCE QU'UN PUTAIN DE DECRET A DIT LE CONTRAIRE QUE CA VA CHANGER !

A bout de nerfs, Stefan attrapa le bord de la table les séparant et la renversa violemment sur le normand. Francis soupira alors que le blond renvoyait la table d'un mouvement de bras. D'accord, il n'avait rien dit. Rien ni personne n'empêcherait jamais ces deux-là de se taper dessus. Un autre passager du train finit par leur demander de se taire car il essayait d'endormir son bébé. Basse-Normandie s'excusa et prit un roman et Bretagne bouda en écoutant de la musique, son casque bien sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre le normand.

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme, enfin. Francis observait les paysages défiler, se demandant si ça irait une fois là-bas. Il savait que ses régions avaient des problèmes avec certaines nations. Notamment le prusse et l'allemand. Et Italie du Sud et Angleterre avaient peur de Léan. Sans oublier Danemark qui tirait la tronche dès qu'il voyait son frère…

Moui, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier alors.

* * *

- 'Vache, c'est encore plus crevant que les meetings régionaux.

- Forcément, quand on est une petite nature…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite nature sale bouffeur de tarte aux pommes ?

- Qu'elle fait un mètre vingt les bras levés, qu'elle a perdu sa capitale historique et le Mont-Saint-Michel.

- Et toi tu t'es soumis à France sans te défendre !

- Toi tu t'es défendu mais tu as perdu.

- T'es renié par ta famille !

- Tu as renié la tienne.

- TU ES CON !

- Tu…Euh…

Bretagne cligna des yeux en observant le viking chercher de quoi se défendre et éclata de rire. Il n'arrivait même pas à nier qu'il était con, c'était assez énorme quand même ! Léan râla et croisa les bras, l'observant de haut. Le petit breton fit la moue et se dressa de tout son ridicule mètre soixante, le défiant du regard. Il allait s'en prendre une, il allait s'en prendre une, il allait s'en prendre une, il allait…

- Il les a sûrement tous violé à l'annexion !

- Ou alors il leur a vendu son corps en échange qu'ils deviennent ses régions !

Les deux régions arrêtèrent immédiatement de se disputer et s'approchèrent de la porte d'où s'échappaient les voix. Ils espéraient se tromper sur l'identité de la personne dont les voix discutaient sinon, il y allait avoir un malheur.

- De toute façon, froggy n'est qu'un pervers idiot.

Stefan serra les poings. Froggy…Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait droit à ce surnom et peu de personnes qui l'utilisaient.

- I agree…Il ne sera jamais un HERO !

OK. Il allait se faire du hachis d'américain et de rosbif. Il retourna à grand pas dans le hall où il récupéra son parapluie noir et blanc. En revenant, il constata que le normand n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu comptes me retenir de provoquer une catastrophe diplomatique, peut-être ?

- Je me retiens déjà moi-même et ça mobilise toutes mes forces. Je te les laisse, donc. Monsieur « je hais Francis ».

- Ouais. Et toi aussi je te hais.

Bretagne défonça violemment la porte avec son pied. Les deux anglophones sursautèrent et l'observèrent. Son parapluie disparut dans un flash, remplacé par la garde magnifique d'Excalibur et la lame effilée allant avec.

- Arthur, ça me déçoit de toi de voir que tu es ce genre de personnes. Lui, là, l'amerlock, ça m'étonne même pas, quand on est pas foutu d'aider les gens sans exploser leurs villes, on se retient.

- « Ce genre de personnes » ?

- Ouais. Le genre de gens qui parlent dans le dos des autres. T'aimes pas Francis ? Ben dis-lui en face ce que tu penses de lui, connard !

- Mais il le sait, c'est un stupid pervert !

- REPETES !

Furieux, le petit roux bondit sur son frère, passant son épée dans sa main gauche, pour lui mettre une droite. Sonné, Angleterre se prit le mur et tomba au sol. Stefan s'installa sur son bassin et planta son épée dans le sol, épinglant la veste de l'ancien pirate pour l'empêcher de sortir. Amerique s'apprêta à aller aider le blond mais fut retenu par une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai décidé de ne pas être violent. Je vais juste regarder le bouffeur de galette l'être.

Arthur pâlit. Il avait rarement vu son petit frère aussi furieux et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Il détestait Francis, non ?!

- Tu le traites de stupide ?! Mais quand tu as pris Nord-Pas-de-Calais, il est venu le récupérer ! Quand tu as pris Aquitaine, il est venu le récupérer ! Quand tu as essayé de me prendre moi, il a tout fait pour me défendre aussi ! Quand tu as pris Canada, il a tout fait pour le récupérer ! Et à ton avis, si Quebec préfère parler français qu'anglais, c'est qu'il y a une raison non ?!

- What's wrong with you ?! Tu hais Francis, non ?!

- Ya ! Il est bourré de défauts mais sûrement moins que toi ! Et il n'est pas pervers, c'est le « Pays de l'Amour » ! Et surtout, il n'est pas stupide ! Il tient à ses territoires, chose que tu ne dois pas comprendre ! Et il est sûrement moins stupide que nous tous car lui il a su passer l'éponge sur les erreurs du passé ! Est-ce qu'il reproche à Prusse et Allemagne l'occupation nazi ?! Hein ?!

- Mais…

- Et surtout, est-ce qu'il te reproche d'avoir tué Jeanne d'Arc ?!

Arthur se tut, blessé. Autant au visage où déjà un hématome apparaissait sur sa joue, que dans son esprit. Le breton se releva d'un air furieux et arracha Excalibur du sol, le pointant avec.

- Lève-toi. Et tu vas aller t'excuser à Francis.

- Stefan, tu exagères, là, tu…

- J'ai tendance à ne pas le supporter et à le trouver excessif mais je trouve qu'il a parfaitement raison, le coupa Léan.

Le normand avait également sorti son arme, sa grande double-hache, afin de dissuader l'américain d'aller aider l'anglais. Les deux anglophones capitulèrent et durent aller voir Francis, sous l'œil attentif des deux régions (qui avaient eu la politesse de ranger leurs armes mais étaient prêts à les ressortir à la moindre incartade).

Le français haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Arthur et Alfred venaient le voir avec cet air penaud. Et pourquoi Angleterre avait un énorme bleu au visage.

- Francis, on est désolés.

- Pour tout ce qu'on a dit sur toi.

- Que tu étais stupide.

- Et pervers.

- Alors que c'est pas vrai.

- Voilà.

Aussitôt leur corvée terminée, les deux nations filèrent. Francis n'avait toujours rien compris. Il demanda au blond et au roux ce qui s'était passé mais n'eut droit qu'à un « rien » grogné par Stefan qui s'en alla. Léan sourit.

- Disons que Stefan a ardemment défendu ton honneur. A grands coups de poing.

* * *

Léan : Au fait, le chanteur de sdeux chansons, Oldelaf, est un très bon chanteur, vous...

Stefan : Oh l'autre eh ! Il fait à peine sa pub tiens !

Francis : Stefounet tu es trop mignon à me défendre !

Review ? :3


End file.
